


Suitable Matches

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Matt gets exactly what he wants
Relationships: Sabrina Santiago/Matt Hunter





	Suitable Matches

Sabrina couldn’t contain her smile as Matt attempted to dance her around the lounge area, her laughter emerging into the hallway, “Would you stop it?”  
  
“I can’t help it. You’ve finally given me the answer I’ve been waiting for and,” Matt stilled, his arms snaking around her waist and lifting her slightly, “Felix will approve of us living together I’m sure. Maybe not the Drake brother you planned—”  
  
“I have the right one.”  
  
Sabrina’s correction caused Matt’s heart to swell with pride, “How soon can you move in?”  
  
“Whenever you’re ready.”  
  
“You kidding me? I’ve been ready, Nurse Santiago.”


End file.
